Dead Men Can't Bleed
by Apothecary Princess
Summary: This is my heaven, this is his hell. I'll take pleasure from his suffering, my elixir. Don't worry, darling, I'm here now. BBxL


_**Oneshot, hinted BBXL. I didn't know whether it should be rated T+ or M, so I went for the safe option.  
Rate and review, you know the score.  
Hoping to upload some new shit soon enough.  
Love y'all****  
**_

I know he is here from the second I open my eyes, and I rejoice.

My darling has joined me again.

Standing up, I walk to the door and open it, glancing downwards at the pitiful spectacle.

Thousands of people, caught in limbo, half way between life and death. And he was out there somewhere, between the bodies.

Searching carefully, I look for any traits that would give him away. It was not hard to find him. Amongst the dead, he sticks out like a sore thumb. Like his, all red and raw, a constant source of anxiety.

Picking my way across dead bodies, dying bodies and those who gave up on life (to be sure, they count as dead as well), I make my way over to him, hauling him to his feet and pulling him away from the normal scum. He coughs, stumbling along behind me, his soul not yet coherent and not yet able to process thought. How… ironic.

The moans and groans of those who have just arrived invade my ears like a bittersweet song, as opposed to often when they're merely annoying and I would kill them again if I had the chance. My darling is behind me, stumbling, falling. He would bruise himself were he not already dead. But the dead can still bleed… if you try hard enough. I will make him bleed, even if there is not a drop of blood left in his body, God help me and us all, I will make him bleed. He will not deny me.

Opening the door to my small cabin, I climb inside, dragging him with me. Pushing him onto a chair, I giggle out his name in a sing-song voice.

"Darling, are you awake?"

I'm jubilant, and it shows. His eyes widen with fear as he looks at me, this creates a feeling of ecstasy unmatched by any drug. It was a real emotion, and I had drawn it from him.

Giggling again, I reach for his soft locks and pull them from his face, showing his eyes. This is just too much for me, and full-blown laughter sets in.

"There's no need to look so afraid. I can't hurt you any more, darling, you're dead."

He remains silent, the fright has left his eyes and has been replaced with the mask that everyone is so used to seeing, and can betray only false emotions. This probably means that he is angry. Wonderful.

"Aww, didn't you miss me darling? You must say that your life lacked a little spark while I was there. Mello and Near could never make up for the sense of fulfilment that I supplied you with, now could they?"

Taunting him, laughing at him. Yes, that's it darling, get mad at me.

"C'mon sweetie, show me some passion. It's not like you haven't done so before, is it you little whore?"

He grits his teeth. The motion would be almost untraceable where he with anyone else, but no, not with me.

"Sugar? Are you alright? My little jammy sugar puff, here with me at last…"

This is better, better than everything else. His eyes are on fire though his face is passive, and it's making me laugh, and laugh, and laugh. My darling, I know he loves me. He hates to love me but he loves me most. Mello and Near and Matt and all the rest may have been geniuses, Raito Yagami may have defeated him, but I was the only one on the same level as him, not slightly below, not slightly above.

I was part of him, and I still am. That's why he hates me, why he loves me. The narcissistic, self-hating, unemotional, unappreciative detective who hates to love a part of himself, and he's finally here again. He's all mine, again.

"Come on, sugar cube. Say something; I've missed your sweet voice."

His expression causes an almost hysterical giggle to pass my lips. I swirl around him, lost in my own little bubble. I'm not mad, everyone else is simply delusional. Only when you see through my eyes can you be truly sane.

"Sweet little Law,

Blood as sweet as gore…"

I sing to him, getting my kicks out of the way his knuckles clench. He launches at me, but I'm out of the way before he has time to think. To give the darling credit, he has just died; he probably was expecting something like pearly gates and angels in white. Or not- he was always a cynical one. But he's here, he's here, he's here, so screw the cynicism, I can show him so much more. I'm the only one for him.

"Happy birthday,

Happy birthday,

Beyond, beyond reason,

Happy birthday."

My words will only ever make sense to him, and he wants to lunge at me again, I can see it in his face. But he doesn't want the embarrassment of missing me again. I laugh, and push him back into the chair.

"Did you achieve it all then, Law? Did you become who you wanted be in your… 26 years was it?"

Something not unlike an animalistic growl sounds from his throat. This is brilliant, this is what I want. There is a point that only I can push him to, and if he gets there tonight, my heaven will be complete. My heaven, with the rotting bodies that I will never send to heaven or hell, my own body, clean of marks, and his. His beautiful body, pale and lean, ghostly and heavenly, and it will all be mine. He belongs to me, we both know it.

But I must contain myself- the day is still early. There is much to do, and it will be so much more… fun, with my darling Law here with me. Leaning in, I let my breath ghost over his neck, enjoying his attempt to hide his reaction. Then I bite harshly, giggling as the familiar warm substance fills my mouth.

Who says dead men can't bleed?


End file.
